


A Moment of Breathless Delight

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2018 [6]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: In a greyscale world, Julian Larson finally brings a burst of color into Logan Wright's life





	A Moment of Breathless Delight

It can be a bit jarring, meeting your soulmate for the first time.

Michelle had gone on and on about it, the first time she’d brought up the topic in front of Logan. She’d giggled as she recalled meeting his father for the first time, the way the air had left her body when she’d looked into his eyes and seen _color_ , for the very first time.

“It’s in _everything_ , Logan!” She’d said excitedly, “Color, it’s everywhere. It’s so beautiful. I can’t wait for you to find it!”

Logan can’t wait, either.

He’s looked for it, in the eyes of every beautiful boy who came his way. He’s gone out, night after night to club after club, hoping he’ll find a rainbow in the eyes of a handsome stranger. Each night, he’s disappointed.

He isn’t expecting it, the night it actually does happen.

Of all the places he’s hoped to meet his soulmate, a political fundraiser isn’t one of them. He doesn’t really agree with most of his father’s political stances, doesn’t _love_ the idea of his soulmate being just another social climber. But then Michelle’s taking his arm, pulling him across the room.

“I found someone your age,” she’s saying, as she drags Logan over to a boy standing beside a beautiful blonde woman, “He came with his mother, but he looks just as bored as you. Maybe you can be friends!”

Logan recognizes him, when he turns.

Julian Larson.

He’s seen him on movie screens a dozen times, at least. He’s taller than Logan would have expected, just a few inches shorter than Logan himself. Still just as beautiful as he his on film, his features perfectly formed and his hair falling in soft waves around his ears.

But then Logan meets his eyes, and the world explodes.

No amount of Michelle’s stories could have prepared Logan for what the world would look like in technicolor. It’s all centered on Julian, all this color emanating from the beautiful boy in front of him. He’s the brightest of all — his skin _glows_ , and Logan knows the sun itself can’t outshine his eyes.

Julian seems just as shocked as he is.

He’s staring open-mouthed, his eyes roving over Logan’s figure.

“Wow,” he breathes, finally, taking a step closer, “What color is that? Your eyes?”

He reaches a hand up, fingers hovering just over Logan’s cheek.

“Green,” Logan says, throat a little dry, “My uh…my stepmom says it’s green.”

“Wow. Green.”

Julian’s lips curve into a smile, and the colors grow even _brighter_.

The whole room’s gone still around them, dozens of shocked faces watching these two young men discover color for the first time. Some of them are jealous; Logan knows there are middle-aged, even elderly people in the room who have yet to meet their soulmate. Some of them seem amused, watching as Senator John Wright’s son finds his soulmate in _Julian Larson_.

He can hear his dad’s disbelieving grumble, Michelle’s excited squeal.

But all he cares about is Julian, about those bright eyes and that brighter smile.

Julian's hand slips into his, tugging gently.

"Come on," he says, pulling Logan out of the room, "I want to see the world."


End file.
